


elegy for the profound

by siehn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: saved, the angel cries
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	elegy for the profound

courage, dear worn hearts,

for your drowning has only just begun.

soon, you must learn to heed the stutter-thump of your wild blood;

claw your way to the surface

through dark, fallow soil to face the

demons dogging your steps –

hound shadows hunting to drag you down again.

claw your way up, up, always up

until you break –

shatter like the glint of a rainbow

in the scatter-spray of a crashing wave

or an oil-slick from a sleek, black car.

gather those dear worn heart-pieces

and stitch them together with the grace of angels

and that bright red string of connection

and faith.

a seal on the stuttering meat and muscle;

a seal on the burned remade, sun-kissed skin.

hearts and arms and seals.

claw through and break and breathe

a great shuddering thing like a bird’s first flight

or an angel’s ascent from hell –

a life returned, again and again

a million times over –

_saved_ , the angel cries.

claw out of the dark and Empty nothing

following a heart string’s happiness

permitted, finally,

to look up into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poetry in a few years, but my Master's thesis is about war poetry, so I have been reading a lot of it. You might say it inspired me. I've never written fan poetry, but well. I love these two idiots and their story. I miss them.
> 
> as ever, find me at i-had-bucky on tumblr or @inkandwolves on twitter.


End file.
